King of the Gay
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Jogan fic. Full summary and details inside.


**Title: **King of the Gay  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire/taweesha  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian. drunk!King!Logan  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (there's sex. Dude.)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,825

**Warnings:** Porn. Mushiness. Logan being a sweetheart while drunk.

**Summary: **"Logan, where the hell did you find a cape, wand, and crown? And why aren't you wearing pants? Or anything else for that matter?

_**Author's Note: Anon couldn't see it on tumblr, so here is it. :D  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan, Julian, or Derek. They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. _

* * *

><p>Julian opens the door the Stuart house at almost one o'clock in the morning, tired and actually pretty happy. Filming for the latest episode of <em>Something Damaged <em>wrapped up early, so he was able to do the photo shoots scheduled sooner, which meant he was able to pack up his shit and get the hell where he belongs. Which happens to be here, at Stuart. With Logan. Oh, and Derek too. But mostly Logan.

The thought of his blond, prefect boyfriend makes Julian smile. It's been a rough road getting here, but he can honestly say he can't see himself happier.

He decides right away to visit Logan's room first, mostly because he's too keyed up to even think of just casually strolling past the prefect's door without so much as a word.

Logan's door is actually cracked when Julian gets there, and Julian throws it out without a second thought.

"I'm back you sorry basta—" Julian freezes, bag falling from his hand and landing with a loud thud against the floor.

"Julian! You're back!" Logan cries excitedly. "You're back, you're back!" Julian's eyes trace Logan's figure, gawking

"Logan, where the hell did you find a cape, wand, and crown? And why aren't you wearing pants? Or anything else for that matter?" Julian asks, eyebrow quirked. Logan laughs from where he's balanced precariously on a chair, wearing nothing but a red velvet cape with black and white faux fur lining and a fake crown and something gold and bejeweled sparkling in his hand.

"S'NOT A WAND!" Logan shouts, waving the aforementioned object around. "It's a scepter. I AM A KING!"

"King of the Gay, maybe," Julian laughs. "How drunk are you?"

"Not _that_ drunk," Logan slurs, wobbly hopping off the chair and stumbling to Julian. He grabs Julian and pulls him into a tight hug. "I miiiissseedd you."

"Missed you too," Julian sighs thoughtfully, pulling Logan close. It should be awkward, because the other boy is completely naked, but Logan's as warm and inviting as always, even when he presses an alcohol-laden kiss against Julian's lips. It's endearing actually.

Until he shoves Julian away and whirls around, cape swishing as he does so.

"Julian! My Queen, my beautiful, beautiful Queen!" Logan says loudly and unabashedly, thrusting the scepter into the air. "You have returned at last to rule the kingdom with me!"

"Queen? I thought my nickname was Princess."

"Yeah, well, if you were the princess, you'd be my daughter. Which is gross. So you're the queen instead," Logan nods to himself, as if it makes any sense at all.

"Of course, your highness," Julian smirks. Logan is _so _never living this down come morning, but for now it's fun to play along. Especially since an angry drunk Logan is a scary Logan.

"Julian, we are the King and Queen of Stuart, you know that?" Logan muses aloud. "We rule this fucking place, whether those bitches believe it or not."

"Right," Julian says. "I'm going to drop off my suitcase in my room. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

"I am a king. Kings do not hurt themselves. Duh," Logan says.

"They do if they're drunk off their ass and jumping up on furniture. Seriously, be careful, okay?"

"Whatever," Logan says, shooing Julian away. "Leave. I don't want you here anymore."

"Right. We'll see if you're still saying that when I come back." Julian leaves Logan flouncing about, singing a surprisingly (considering how drunk Logan seems to be) in-tune rendition of "God save the Queen," only replacing 'queen' with 'king.'

"What's going on in there?" Derek asks once Julian's in the hall. He has his books and other school supplies. Probably just getting in from studying in the common room. Julian finally allows himself to laugh, loudly and infectiously.

"Logan's wasted. And wearing a cape. And a crown. Thinking he's some sort of king."

"No way," Derek says, a grin nearly busting his face in two. "I have got to see this." Derek pushes past Julian to Logan's door. Once inside, his friend lets out a terrible screech.

"Did I mention the cape was _all _Logan was wearing?" Julian shrugs before walking to his room and dumping his suitcase on the floor. He changes out of his jeans and button-up into a pair of sweatpants (Logan's fencing ones, to be specific) and an old t-shirt.

By the time he returns to Logan's room, Derek is huddled into a corner, hands raised protectively, while Logan stands before him, waving his scepter in a fairly threatening manner.

"Julian! Call him off!" Derek cries, cringing as Logan tries to whack him with the scepter. "He's freaking me out!"

"PEASANT! DO NOT SPEAK UNLES SYOU'RE SPOKEN TO!" Logan shouts. "NOW GO FETCH ME THE CALAMARI I ASKED OF YOU!"

"No!" Derek says, dodging quickly out of the way when Logan bats at him, throwing himself off balance in the process. Derek takes Logan's momentary distraction as an opportunity to dart for Julian, cowering behind him as Logan regains his composure.

It is most definitely the wrong move on Derek's part.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY QUEEN IN SUCH A MANNER!" Logan bellows, marching forward until he's hardly a step away from Julian. "You are asking for a duel, sir!"

"I'm not asking for anything. I just want to leave," Derek explains. He whispers to Julian, "I think I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight."

"Then why don't you go?" Julian asks, peering over his shoulder at Derek. "You're by the door. And he's too fucking hammered to even try and catch you."

"Fuck this, I'm gone," Derek says, rushing out the door and slamming it shut behind him. Logan makes to follow him, but then seems to change his mind as his eyes fully register that Julian is standing there.

"Hello, my queen," he says. He would seem sober, almost regal even, if he didn't have the loopy grin on his face. "You're looking simply lovely today."

"God, you really are drunk," Julian laughs.

"Psh, am not." Logan shakes his head. "I've only had like half a bottle of—of—of that clear stuff. I'm perfectly fine. And horny." At that proclamation, Julian's eyes can't help but fall downward, to where Logan's hard cock swings heavily back and forth, just _begging _for attention.

Even drunk, Logan's smirk is infuriating. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up." Julian blushes. "It's just been a really long time since we've done anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take advantage of your inebriated state."

"Inebre-what?" Logan asks. "Is that like an STD or something? Because I'm pretty sure I'm clean."

"Are you trying to stop yourself from getting laid?" Julian falls to his knees in front of Logan. "Because you're doing a pretty good job."

"Jules," Logan almost whimpers as Julian's breath ghosts over his cock, causing it to twitch in anticipation.

"Shhh," Julian hushes. "Let me take care of it." Then Julian sucks all of Logan down, until the head nudges the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Logan whines, hand gripping Julian's hair tightly. Julian smiles around Logan's cock, lips stretched wide. "Jesus."

Julian pulls back. "Actually, you can call me Julian." Then Logan urges him to continue, pressing his cock to Julian's lips until the younger boy swallows him down, taking him to the root and letting Logan rock gently there.

Julian does an interesting flex of his throat muscles, and Logan tries to shove even further down, until Julian chokes and has to actually pull back, coughing and sputtering.

"'m sorry," Logan says immediately, falling to his knees next to Julian. He tugs Julian against him, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, Lo," Julian says, confused, pulling away enough to be face-to-face with Logan. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry," Logan says again. "I fuck everything up—"

"Logan," Julian says sternly. "Quit that. I'm fine, really. What's gotten into you?" Logan shakes his head.

"Nothing. I'm—fine," Logan dismisses. "I just don't like hurting you. S'all."

"You didn't," Julian explains. He grabs Logan's hands and drags him up. "Now, come on. It's been weeks since I've seen you."

"I know," Logan mumbles, leaning forward to kiss Julian half on the mouth. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Julian tells him, correcting Logan's aim so their lips finally meet. Logan tastes like alcohol and chocolate, which is odd, but Julian doesn't care right now. He just melts into the kiss, melts into _Logan_, pushing his body as close as his clothes will allow. If Logan was a little more sober, Julian might even have jumped up and wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist, but in the state Logan's in, that's probably the worst thing Julian could do. So he settles for curling his fingers around the edge of the cape and tugging Logan towards the bed.

The back of Julian's knees hit the bed, and they go sprawling together, lips still somehow attached. Even when completely wasted, Logan's still an amazing kisser.

"We are not having sex while you're still wearing that cape, Logan," Julian says at one point, when he regains his wits. He tries to undo to knot at the base of Logan's throat until Logan bats his hand away.

"I am the king, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want. And if that means having sex in my kingly attire, then dammit, I'll do it."

"My god, you're insane," Julian laughs, as Logan fumbles his way through stripping Julian. The smaller boy actually has to help him at one point, kicking of his sweatpants and underwear so he lay before Logan, completely naked.

"Lube," Logan grunts as they get situated so Julian's settled back against the pillows, Logan towering over him. "Lube and condoms."

"Very good, Logan," Julian says, clapping his hands. "You're going to need those if you want to fuck me."

"I don't fuck you," Logan says, almost offended.

"Oh, really? What do you call it then?"

"I make love to you. There's a big difference," Logan reaches beneath the pillow to Julian's right, yanking out a partially used bottle of lube and a half empty box of condoms.

"Oh." Julian isn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Fucking is for people you don't care about," Logan explains further. "I care about you. A lot. So it's more than that."

"Right," Julian murmurs as Logan slicks his fingers up.

"You don't believe me?" Logan asks blearily, hand disappearing between Julian's legs to prod at his hole. Julian shudders.

"I—I believe you," Julian says, flexing in anticipation for those fingers.

"Good." One finger slides inside, smoothly, hardly a challenge after all the times Julian's done this, with Logan and with other guys. "You should."

"I do. Now more, Logan. C'mon."

"Don't rush me," Logan scoffs, but complies nonetheless, pressing a second finger in to join the first. Logan scissors them, forcing the muscles apart in a way that makes Julian's back arch.

Julian can't help how impatient he gets, especially considering it's been nearly a month and a half since Logan's touched him like this. He should slow down, should savor it, but even when Logan forces in a third finger, it's no longer enough. He needs more. _Now._

"Logan," Julian gasps. "Logan, I'm fucking ready."

"What did I say about rushing me?" Logan says, almost pouting. It makes Julian smile fondly. Logan's absolutely adorable drunk, all loving and dopey and so…not Logan. The change is welcomed every now and then.

"Look, I just want you to fu—to make love to me," Julian says, his cheeks flushing with how mushy and gushy that sounds. "It's been so fucking _long_, Lo." Julian drives his point home by rocking his hips back against Logan's fingers.

"All right," Logan says, fingers slipping out of Julian. He fumbles with the condom, before rolling it on and climbing on top of Julian, settling all of his weight on his elbows on either side of Julian.

Logan's eyes find Julian's, and for a moment, all else is forgotten. There's just so much _love_, so much _emotion_ behind a mist of emerald, as if Logan's only concern is Julian's wellbeing. It makes Julian's heart stutter.

"I love you," Logan whispers, covering Julian's mouth with his own as he slides in, stretching Julian in such a familiar way, Julian actually sighs into the kiss, relishing in the burn and feel of Logan's cock rubbing his insides, creating the most delicious friction.

"I love you too," Julian whimpers once they break for air, mouth falling open in silent gasps as Logan fully sheaths himself in Julian's tight heat.

"Fuck," Logan groans, unable to control the small twitches of his hips. The cape falls around both of them, as if trying to separate them from the rest of the world, lining just brushing against the sheets.

"Move," Julian begs. "Fucking _move_, Logan." He's going to regret his impatience when he can't walk properly tomorrow. But as Logan pulls all the way out and thrusts back it, Julian completely forgets that and everything else that isn't Logan pounding into him and curled around him, face nuzzling at the crook of Julian's neck and kissing softly at his neck.

"I always miss you so much," Logan says, nipping so very lightly at Julian's throat. "I never know what to do with myself when you're gone." Logan usually isn't so sentimental and sweet with Julian while they have sex; he saves that for after, when they're cuddle close, tacky with sweat and sleepy. But there's a place for the hard rough sex they have regularly and then there's a place for this, deep and slow and gentle.

"Jules," Logan whispers, burying himself completely in Julian, right against his prostate in the most perfect way and making Julian grasp the sheets and cry out how good it feels. The electricity, the fire, just the overwhelming sensation of Logan filling him is sometimes too much in the best possible way.

"Logan…" he breathes, wrapping his legs firmly around Logan's waist, the way he wanted to before. "Oh—"

"Do you miss me when you're gone?" Logan asks, and he sounds so desperate for Julian to say yes that even if it wasn't the truth, Julian would have lied.

"Of course," he says. Since Logan's drunk and they've already crossed the line into sappy and romantic, he figures it's okay to spill out his heart. "I hate leaving. It's like—" Julian muffles a scream and almost comes when Logan starts tugging on Julian's cock. His voice is significantly higher when he continues, "like I leave part of myself wherever you are. Like I'm not really whole until I come back." Logan's getting close, Julian can tell from how his hips start to lose their rhythm, still managing to repeatedly hit that spot, over and over until Julian can feel the first rush of his pleasure begin washing over him.

"Julian," Logan mumbles, finding Julian's lips in a tight kiss. "I love you." Those words, coupled with Logan pushing in until he bottoms out, finally send Julian spiraling over edge, clenching so tightly around Logan's cock it actually hurts. He can feel Logan come too, then, twitching inside Julian as he groans, low and guttural, and digs his fingers into Julian's hips.

Logan collapses on top of Julian, both their breathing coming in sharp, brief pants.

"Fuck, Logan," Julian almost laughs. "Wow." When Logan doesn't respond, Julian's head jerks up.

"Are you asleep?" Julian asks indignantly. To answer him, Logan snores loudly, head lolling to the side. "Oh, my God, you would fall asleep right after the most mind-blowing we've ever had." Logan still remains oblivious.

"Fuck, Lo, you're still inside me," Julian groans as he flexes around Logan, then doing his best to push his partner's dead weight off of him. But Logan's completely lost to the world, mouth gaping open.

After several moments of maneuvering, Julian's able to pull himself back enough that Logan's cock slips out, leaving him with an ache almost more painful than letting it stay inside. But he's fallen asleep with Logan still inside him, and come morning, it isn't a pleasant thing to remedy.

Julian's moving seems to stir Logan, just enough that he grumbles and rolls to the side, pulling Julian with him.

"Logan…" Julian sighs as Logan, in a rare display of submission, curls himself so his head is resting against Julian's chest, arms draped across Julian's stomach. Julian's hand entwines itself in Logan's golden, sweaty hair, fingers rubbing against his scalp in a calming manner. Logan sighs thoughtfully, and his body relaxes fully into sleep.

"Goodnight," Julian mumbles as drowsiness has its way with him. And when he sleeps, he dreams of castles, dragons, and kings. And of a blond boy smiling at him with a promise of marriage fresh on his lips.


End file.
